Jesus Take the Wheel
by DDDeloris
Summary: All Andie wanted to do was visit her family. But, on a wet, snowy night, she might just loose her life. And her child. Just one "damn" so I rated it "K ". Oh, I decided to do Just a Dream, too. Maybe instead of Before He Cheats.


**Jesus, Take the Wheel**

**I'm making this one shot, along with Before He Cheats and Teardrops On My Guitar as a dedication to country because it just does not get enough credit and that's not fair, is it?**

**I'm having the worst writer's block. I can't work on any of my chapters. I can think of ideas, but for some reason, when I go to write them down, it seems like it doesn't work. Hopefully it passes.**

**It might be a little short. And I might add some stuff. And it's not really based on the music video, because I wasn't too sure how to comprehend that. But, I might make one based on the music video, because I just got an idea.**

**A/N: Named after "Jesus Take the Wheel" by Carrie Underwood because she's my second favorite country star.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up 2, or the song. But, I own baby Cole and… well, that's it.**

"Come on, baby." Andie West said, picking up her two year old son, Cole.

"Are we gonna see daddy?" The little boy clung to his mother's shirt for dear life.

Andie sighed. "No, I told you daddy doesn't know us."

Chase Collins, the father of Andie's baby hadn't even met his child. When Andie found out she was pregnant, she left. Left town, left state. She just left. But, she had to go back. There were certain things she missed that she just couldn't live without. Sarah. Missy. Moose.

Chase.

She had just gotten off the phone with Sarah, who had begged her to come home for a visit. She said Charlie was in tears, screaming to see his sister. Andie couldn't lie. Leaving her family was the hardest thing she'd ever done, but she couldn't let Chase ruin his life with a baby.

"Where we going, mama?"

"We're going to Maryland to visit Auntie Sarah and Cousin Charlie for Christmas." Andie pulled Cole's parka on him. He struggled a little bit, before he realized he was just a little too weak for his mama. She pulled on his galoshes, then dressed herself. She wrapped a scarf around his neck, then placed a hat on his head. "You look cute." She cooed, pulling a camera out of her bag to take a picture. He smiled widely for the picture, and she couldn't help but laugh. He was picture perfect.

She took the picture, then picked little Cole up and carried him to their car. She put him in the backseat, then buckled him in. She climbed into the front seat, then closed the door and started the ignition.

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat_

Andie had been driving only an hour when she noticed she was getting close to E on gas. "Damn it! Tell me I didn't forget to fill up." She looked down at her tank measurer, and just to be sure, checked her map to see how far she was from Maryland. Another hour. She might be able to make it. But, when she looked back at the road, she noticed a sheet of ice. Before she could stop it or even scream, the car began to skid off the road.

_Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It'd been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
she was going way too fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass_

She hit the brakes before thinking at the car came to a stop. But, she had already crashed. She tried to get out of her seat, to realize she was jammed in the car. She looked back at Cole. He was sound asleep. Unharmed.

_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock_

But, she knew that wouldn't last. If they were even ever found, they would have already frozen to death. And she was already getting cold.

_She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was sooo scared  
She threw her hands up in the air_

She thought of things she might have done to cause this. She hadn't been perfect, she knew that. She'd made some huge mistakes in her life.

"_D." Tuck whispered in her ear as they crouched behind a bush. "Put on this mask, and tell the guy to give you all his money."_

"_How are we gonna get him to pay?" She asked, taking deep breaths so Tuck wouldn't see how scared she was._

_His eyes narrowed on the clerk standing behind the counter at the 7/ll. "I'll take care of it. Now go."_

_Andie pulled her mask over her face and ran from the bush up to the convenience store. She pushed open the door and yelled, "Give me all your money!"_

_The man gave her a cross look, and before she knew it, Tuck was in the store right beside her. _

"_She said give her the money!" He shouted, pulling out a gun. _

_Andie could've sworn her heart skipped a beat. She had no idea Tuck was gonna use a gun. She was terrified. What if he actually shot the guy?_

_But the clerk, clearly drenched with fear, took all the money out of his cash register and handed it to Andie. She heard Tuck call her name as she dashed out the door. She couldn't help but think what would've happened if things hadn't gone the same way._

Andie exhaled deeply, and closed her eyes again.

_Tuck moved close to Andie on the bed. She wasn't so sure about what was gonna happen. She didn't love Tuck. She didn't even like him like that, but if she wanted to be a part of the 410 she would have to do it. _

"_Just relax, D."_

_Andie took a deep breath._

"_It'll feel good."_

_Andie took another deep breath. She couldn't help but think she was making a mistake. Tuck might have been "family", but she wasn't that close to him. And she didn't exactly love the way he was touching her._

"_You ready?"_

_Andie thought for a moment. This was a mistake. She knew it. But, the 410 was the only family she had left. And she'd do anything to be a part of it._

_She nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."_

_But she wasn't._

Andie lowered her head. She was getting tired now. Exhausted. She looked back at her baby once more. But, before she fell asleep, she prayed.

_And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way_

_I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight_

"Dear God," She began, "I'll be the first to admit it. I've messed up a lot. And if today happens to be the last day of my life, I'll know why. But, please don't let my baby die. Let someone come and find him. Let him be given to a good family who will love him and take care of him. So someday, he could be a doctor or a lawyer. Or a dancer.

Amen."

"_One more push, Ms. West."_

_Andie squeezed as hard as she could. Pain was shooting up and down her body, and she was getting ready to give up. "I can't!"_

"_Please, Ms. West, just one more push." The doctor begged. _

_Andie tried again. Still, nothing but pain._

"_Try to think of something that'll make this easier. Something that makes you happy."_

_Andie sighed and pushed again. She didn't think a good memory would make the pain any less or the pushing any more affective. But, she tried. First, she thought of Sarah's bright smile. Then, Charlie's young, sparkling eyes. Then, Missy's feisty Latina spirit. Moose's amazing dance tricks. And then Chase. She didn't have to pick one thing about Chase. Everything about him was pure perfection. _

"_One more push, Ms. West." _

_Andie pushed as hard as she could, and before she knew it, she heard a baby's cry._

Andie looked back at Cole one more time.

And she closed her eyes.

_Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on_

When Andie woke up, she was in a hospital bed. She looked around to see machines beeping, cords hooked to her arms, and a man talking with a woman in the corner of the room.

"Oh, Ms. West. You're up. Thank god."

Andie nodded. She weakly smiled at both the doctors. "Where's Cole?"

The doctor tilted his head to the side. "Who is Cole?"

"He's the baby who was in the backseat of the car that crashed." Andie said.

"Oh, the child. Your husband took him home."

Andie's eyes widened and she began to panic. "What? I don't have a husband!"

The doctor's eyes widened also. Andie began taking long, deep breaths. "You let some random man take my baby!"

"Well, he told me he was the father." The doctor said, trying to calm her. "A Mr. Collins."

Andie's heart skipped a beat for a moment. Her breathing calmed and her eyes became just a little softer. "Chase?"

_Jesus take the wheel_

**All done. Hope you liked it. I kinda did. But, I think I ended it with a pretty big question, so I'll have to make a sequel.**

**I love you all! And thanks for the reviews for other stories. It was really sweet. Review and let me know what you think.**

**A/N: Told you it'd be short. It might not be good 'cause I'm not really good at those song stories. But, I gave it a try.**

**Naomi**


End file.
